Sleepy Child
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: Naruto can't sleep at night, Minato and Kushina never thought how much late-night tea, birthday-cake, star gazing and monster-hunting could occure in one night. My idea of Of Road To Ninja (Rated T, just incase)


**Another one-shot because I'm both inspired and bored :P You all know I don't own anything :)**

**Title: Sleepy Child**

**Summary: Naruto can't sleep at night, Minato and Kushina never thought how much late-night tea, birthday-cake, star gazing and monster-hunting could occure in one night. My idea of Of Road To Ninja**

**Rating: T (for sexual content) MinaKushi**

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki sighed, dishes were done, dired and put away in their proper order. The table top was washed off and dried and she made sure that the sticky noodles (from the ramen war that her son had started, although it was highly innoproprite and very immature, she couldn't help but "fight" back) were picked off the floor around the table and the TV was turned off for the night.

Now, the real issue: Putting Naruto to bed.

It wasn't that she didn't like to tuck in her sweet little boy, or read him bedtime stories, or sing to him, or give him a goodnight kiss. Because she loved that part of the day. What she didn't like was the constant pleads Naruto gave to sleep with his parents. He's ten years old, and too old to sleep with his mother and father. Although she personally didn't mind it one bit, but it was Minato who slightly had a problem with it. Naruto was not only a bed-hog, but he feared that Naruto wouldn't be indipendant and to start doing that, was to sleep in his own bed.

Kushina walked up the stairs to see Naruto brushing his teeth.

She smiled, seeing his wash his hands and brush his hair.

"All ready for bed?" She smiled.

"Yes, Kaa-san." Naruto nodded.

"Well, what story will we have tonight, Naruto?" Kushina asked, taking out a pair of pijamas for Naruto. She handed him a pair of orage feety Pj's but Naruto shook his head. So she chose the green t-shirt with matching green shorts. The one Naruto loved, it had frogs stitched to the front and he reached for his walrus cap. Kushina watched her son sit in his bed, his covers still on the floor and he sat there until she got the message that he wanted her to tuck him in. She pulled the sheets over his tiny body and then three large, warm blankets. Sitting at the head of the bed she reached over for a story while Naruto laid his head in her lap to see the pictures.

"Gamabunta's trip to Konoha" Kushina read.

"Pervy-sage wrote this for me" Naruto beamed.

The book was based off of Gamabunta, (and his sons) Jiriaya's summoning boss toad. Kushina smiled and started to read.

"_Today is happy-frog day and Gamabunta and his two sons are invited to the big frog-fest held in Konoha_." Kushina recited. Naruto giggled looking at the funny pictures of Gamabunta, Gamatatsu and Gamakichi all hopping on lilly-pads on a river.

"_Along the way they snack on flies and bugs, sleep in grass and on top of logs_." Kushina continued, letting Naruto turn the pages in the story book. He giggled more.

"_Gamabunta says with his mighty voice_" Kushina cleared her thout to sound like Gamabunta. "_Today my little tadpoles we will see the Hokage_"

"That's Tou-san." Naruto beams. Kushina continues reading.

"_The frogs hop with joy, they were going to see the Hokage? What an honor_" She turned the page "_And there they see the gates of Konoha, the hop inside, the party has began. Dancing, food and lights all sparkling in the night as Gamabunta and his sons share happy times with the Fourth and his son. The End_."

"Awe," Naruto pouts. "Read it again!"

"No, Naruto. You know the rules, one story, one kiss"-she pecked him on the cheek-" And now you're to sleep."

"Can't I sleep with you?" Naruto asked, fidigeting with one of his stuffed frogs. "Pretty please, Kaa-chan?" He tried puppy eyes but this wouldn't work on Kushina, no matter how much she wanted to say 'yes' and lay next to her baby boy. But Naruto was getting too old.

"No, Naruto. Now go to sleep, child." She gave him one last kiss goodnight, switching on his nightlight she closed the door. She took the stairs to the den, pouring herself a cup of tea. She sipped at the pepermint flavored spice and heard only crickets chirp, but still she smiled as two hands began to massage her neck and shoulders.

"So...How was the little guy today?" A husky voice asked.

"He was just fine," She turned. "Minato-san."

Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage smiled, kissing her cheek. He sat next to her, pouring himself a cup of tea. The two sat in silence for a little while and Minato began to talk about his day. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, just meetings after meeting, but one meeting intrigued him to make him want to talk about his day.

"Danzo ordered a meeting today." He frowned.

"What does he want?" Kushina nearly snapped.

"He wanst custotiy of Naruto-"

"Hell no"

"That's what I said."

"He's not getting near my baby, I'll rip his thoat out!" Kushina was annoyed. Ever since Naruto had turned one, Danzo had tried tempting Kushina and Minato into letting Naruto live with him and be traied to be used as a weapon for the sake of Konoha. The first time he tried to do that, Minato used his Flying Thunder God on Danzo. Danzo would still pester the two.

"Don't worry, I sent him away on somthing, I promised that if he did the job then I'd think about sending Naruto away-of course I lied" He giggled at that last part. "So, Danzo won't be bothering us anymore." Kushina smiled, sipping her tea more.

"So, Naruto's in bed?" Minato smiled.

Kushina looked up. "Yes." She straightly said.

"Then...we're all alone?"

Kushina smiled. "Of course we are." The two embrased in a kiss but it was interrupted by a small voice.

"Tou-san? Kaa-san?"

The two broke apart. Naruto ran to his father, hugging him and Minato returned the hug. He hadn't seen his child today at all and it was lovley that he could hug him today, especially after what happened today at work with Danzo. He pulled the child away from him, setting the child on his lap.

"Naruto, didn't Kaa-san put you to bed?" He asked, seriously.

Naruto nodded, clustching a stuffed fox.

"Yes. But I wanna' see you."

"I know you do, but it's bedtime." Minato started to move Naruto to his room, but Naruto protested, claiming he was thirsty, so Kushina poured him a mug of tea. The three sat in silence before Minato gazed at the clock, it was nearly nine-thirty.

"Alright, Naruto. Now, it's time for bed." He spoke, standing up.

"But...I wanna' be with you guys." Naruto frowned, he looked like he was aout to cry, but Minato shook his head.

"No Naruto. Remember our agreement?" He reminded Naruto that if Naruto would stop sleeping in their bed, then he'd show him some cool justus. Naruto nodded, remembering the promise. Kushina went to take the mugs into the kitchen while Minato picked up Naruto, give him a piggy-back ride to his room. When he placed Naruto in the small child's bed, he tucked him in.

"Now, no more getting out of bed, alright?"

Naruto nodded. "Hai, Tou-san."

"Morning comes faster than you think, Naruto" Minato kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight." Naruto scurried down into the covers as Minato left the room, closing the door. Minato yawned and streched, popping his back. When he happened to gaze over at the room he and his wife shared he noticed Kushina winking at him, sitting on their bed wearing a short light pink nightgown that was no shorter than a high school girl's skirt. Her long, smooth cramy white legs glowed and her hair fell to the floor.

Minato nearly drooled as he quickly pased himself to the room.

"Well, _Hello-o-o_ Kushina Uzumaki." He smiled.

Kushina giggled. "We can't do much, Minato."

"Aw, and why not my love?" Minato smirked, playing wit Kushina's hair. Kushina looked over at Naruto's door and Minato moved her head to look at him in the eyes.

"He won't know." He smiled. "We'll be very...quiet." He started to nip and kiss at her neck, making her slight breathe harder. Her shoulder's shook and Minato placed his firm hands on them, moving his hands down her back slowly, still kissing her, he fingered around her bra strap, hearing a soft click, indicating he had just undone her bra. He smiled, let the fun beging.

"Daddy? Mommy?"

Well, the fun's now postponed.

Minato turned around, quickly and Kushina covered her breasts that would fall out of her nightgown.

"Naruto! I just put you to bed!" Minato crossed his arms.

"I can't sleep...I'm scared."

"Scared of what? Sleeping?"

"No...There's a monster under my bed, in my closet too" Naruto did look scared, he clutched his frog tighter to his chest and he looked like he was about to scream. Minato sighed heavily and left the room with Naruto, he entered the boy's room.

"Alright, where's the monsters?" Minato placed his hands on his hips.

"In there" Naruto pointed to his closet and Minato opened his closet door.

"Nothing but clothes, toys and extra blankets in here, Naruto" Minato said. Then he moved to under the bed, lifting the bed sheet, finding nothing but floor, a few dust bunnies and maybe a small toy or two. Minato smiled, as he got off of his knees, placing Naruto in his bed once again.

"No monsters, Naruto." Minato said.

"You sure?"

"I more than sure, if any monsters come here, I'll scare them away. Monsters are too afraid of your daddy." Minato reasured, Naruto nodded as Minato tucked him in.

"Now, I'm serious, Naruto. No more getting out of bed." Minato instructed. Naruto nodded. "Yes, Tou-san." Minato left the room again, and this time, right after he shut the door, he placed a chair infront of the door. Naruto couldn't leave now. He smirked to himself and wondered if he went too far with the chair, but it wasn't like he was torturing his child, just making sure he stayed put in his room.

Naruto tossed and turned for a few seconds. He couldn't get to sleep. He was just too awake.

He could hear his Father and Mother laughing. He wondered what they were doing. He slowly got out of bed, clutching his frog tightly. Tip-toeing to the door, he turned the knob and went to open the door, but the door wouldn't move. He tried it again and when it wouldn't open the second time, he became scared. He rattled and shook the door. When it still wouldn't open, he became frightened, he took his fists and started pounding on the door.

"Mommy! Daddy!" He cried out in fear.

Minato and Kushina on the other hand, were in their room alone, Minato would tease her with trailing his fingers in her sensitive areas, making her wet. The two continued to kiss and cuddle when Kushina heard Naruto cry out for her.

"Minato? what's wrong with Naruto?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just wants attention." Minato sontinued to kiss her.

"Mommy!"

"Minato, I think we should-"

"No, no. Naruto just wants to stay up, ignore him."

"_Mama_!" Naruto cried.

Kushina pushed Minato off of her and putting on her robe, she walked down the hall to Naruto's room, removing the chair and opening the door. Naruto stood there, chubby tears in his eyes and she knelt down to Naruto.

"Naruto? What's the matter?"

"I'm scared" He cried again. Minato groaned. There was no use trying to have fun tonight, so he put on his own white pijamas with blue lines. The trio could be found sitting on Minato and Kushina's king-sized bed, Kushina stroking Naruto's bangs while Naruto held on to his mother for dear life and Minato at the edge of the bed, annoyed and slightly tired.

It was going on ten. And Naruto still was not in bed.

"Don't want to sleep by myself." Naruto cried.

"Naruto, you're ten. You can't sleep in our bed forever." Kushina soothed.

"But-"

"No buts." Minato stood up, picking up Naruto once again. "Now, this is the absolute last time, Naruto Uzumaki! I'm putting you to bed and you're going to stay there." Minato sounded annoyed and it slightly frightened Naruto. Minato placed Naruto in the bed, tucking him in.

"Now, stay here and go to sleep!" Minato left the room for the last time, and this time there would be no chair, but the door would be locked. All the rooms in the house had locks, but only Naruto's room had a key to lock and unlock the door. Minato whipped it out, locking the door. He sighed and left for his own bed where Kushina herself was ready for bed.

Naruto giggled and went to leave his room but he couldn't jiggle the handle. Meaning the door was locked. He bit his bottom lip. Rethinking that maybe he shouldn't wake his parents.

"Tou-san sounded mad." He spoke to himself. "Maybe if I'm quiet...I won't bother him." He smiled, flicking the switch on his wall, turning on his overhead light. He raced to his toy box, pulling out an Optimus Prime Transformer action figure, a Goku Dragon ball Z figure and a dinosaur.

"Rawr! I'm going to Eat this planet!" Naruto wigged the dinsaur around to make it sound liek he was talking.

"Not if I can't handle it!" He raised Goku in the air, pretending Goku had magical flying powers.

"Come Optimus, we must save the planet!" He took Goku and Optimus and started running around his room in circles. He didn't notice this, but everytime he ran around, the floor would squeek and squeel. And his jumping would cause a thump. Minato heard this and groaned as he walked down the hall.

"I'll save the world!" He raised Goku in the air and gasped as the door began to open, thinking it was an intruder (since his active imagination was wound up) he threw Goku and it aimed for Minato's crotch.

"AAAAH! GOD-DAMMN IT" Minato hollered. Naruto gasped.

* * *

After ten mitures with a heating pad on his private area, Minato was told to not move off of the couch while Kushina carried Naruto back to his room.

"Naruto, please stay in bed, before anyone else gets hurt" She spoke, yawning. Naruto nodded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt Tou-san" Naruto frowned.

Kushina smiled sweetly. "I know baby, but please, just stay in your room." She set Naruto on the bed and Naruto nodded. Kushina kissed Naruto's cheek and left the room. Naruto felt bad, he hurt his Tou-san. He had never seen his tou-san cry, (of course Minato wasn't really crying, but tears did seep from his eyes as he groaned in pain) he figured that he should do somthing nice for him. After he heard his mother help his father into their bed, he sneeked out once again, quickly sliding down the rail to the bottom of the steps. He tip-toed to the kitchen, opening the fridge. The light allimunated on his body and he smiled.

"Maybe tou-san will be happy when I bring him some cake" Naruto boasted, taking a large hunk of left-over birthday cake. It was His father's birthday last week and there was still cake left over. He decided that maybe his father would be thirsty, so he found the biggest lemonade pitcher in the bottom shelf and accidently dumped the whole bag of sugar-falvored mix into the pitcher. He poured in some water, but the pitcher became heavy and he fell to the floor. He gasped, grabbing a wash cloth he started to wipe the sugar-water off of the floor, but the kitchen light went on and Naruto turned seeing Minato he had his arms folded, his foot tapping and he had an annoyed face.

"Hi...Tou-san." Naruto sheepishly said.

"I've put you to be three times now, and Kaa-san twice. What are you doing out of bed?"

"I thought...you were hungry." Naruto gulped. Minato sighed seeing the pitcher and the huge puddle of water on the floor. He grabbed a mop and started to clean the floor. But insted of immedatly putting Naruto to bed like he wanted to he sat at the kitchen table with his son, nibbling at a slice of cake.

"Naruto...What's the matter? Why can't you sleep?" Minato asked.

Naruto remained quiet.

"Did you have a bad dream last night? Is that why you can't fall to sleep tonight?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't like sleeping."

"Why not?"

Naruto looked at the sky. "I don't get to see many things at night, like the stars. And sometimes staying up at night is the only way I can see you" Naruto frowned, telling the truth seemed lame but everything he spoke was with honesty. Minato sadly smiled, stroking his hand along Naruto's cheek.

"I know, Naruto. But you need rest. It's important for your body." Minato explained. "Without rest, a ninja can't complete his job."

Naruto shrugged. "I guess so."

Minato smiled, patting his lap for Naruto to sit in it. He pointed to the window. "Do you see those stars?" He asked.

"Yeah..."

"That's the big dipper. And that one there is the swan." Minato smiled even bigger. Naruto gasped. He could see all of the pictures Minato pointed out. The two sat on the kitchen chair in silence, nothing but the moonlight giving them light. Minato cuddled Naruto some more before standing up.

"Naruto...it's midnight."

Naruto turned seeing the clock. His dad was right.

"Four hours past your bedtime. Now, let's go to sleep." Naruto nodded, yawning. He didn't realize how sleepy he was until Minato carried him up the stairs. Minato laid Naruto in his bed, tucking him in, making sure his frog was nestled right next to him and smiled.

"Sweet dreams, Naruto" He kissed his son's cheek.

"Night' Tou-san."

Naruto opened his sleepy eyes once more, he watched the sky and it's stars remembering all the constilations and their stories. He found it that the more he looked the faster they dissappeared. He could also see the sky start to brighten and some clouds starting to form. He yawned for the last time, closing his eyes. But what felt like only a few seconds was actually only ten minutes as Kushina Uzumaki entered her son's room to wake Naruto up for the day.

* * *

**Aww, so cute right? So? Do you guys think he stayed awake all night? I think so ^-^**

**Yeah, Naruto sounded a bit childish, but I figured that with his parents alive, he'd be a little innocent. I mean, he's only twelve give the kid some slack. Well, you all know to review. So review and maybe another one-shot like this will come up? **

**The Un-Wanted Angel.**


End file.
